Typically, a jigsaw can cut perpendicular to a plane of a workpiece. In some applications, however, the jigsaw can be pivoted to form a non-perpendicular cutting angle, e.g., a bevel cut at forty five degrees. Certain applications can require that the angle, at which the jigsaw is pivoted, be at a relatively accurate and specific angle. In this instance, additional tools can be used to confirm the angle between the housing and the workpiece or tick marks can be formed on the shoe and/or the housing and used to judge the angle based on the relative position of the tick marks.